The Truly Insane, The Kidnapped, and The Other
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Noah, Nico and Percy are still gone...they should be back but they're not. A mistake of Nico's and a Frying pan put Aphrodite's plan into action. A plan that will shake them all up. It looks to be working. Until someone gets kidnapped. A sequel to LLL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N. HEY GUYS! This is book too. For a while updates will be slow. As I (MaXiMuM rIdE 22) Have/had 10 broken fingers.**

**It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**Spoiler to BotL.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. BLAZE<strong>

"Why aren't they back yet?" I asked again. "They should've been back weeks ago." I ran my fingers over the silk material of a blanket of a bunk in my cabin. Even though there was only one Atlas camper (ME!) there was room to fit about twelve more. It was nice. If I got the sheets on one bed covered in blood, sweat, or had to hide a body in one I could always find another to sleep in. AND each bunk had blankets made out of different stuff. I liked the cotton and silk. Well, I sleep in the cotton the most, but the silk was good for hot nights or petting when I got upset which was quite often.  
>"I shouldn't have let them go," Midnight said, pacing. "It was stupid. We just finished up with our last quest."<br>I sighed and flopped back onto a bunk with black cotton sheets. Despite the fact that it made me feel like a little kid I grasp at a stuffed bear that was sitting on the pillow and began to smooth out its maroon and gray shirt. Maybe it wasn't so little childish when you kill a dragon and use the hide to make buttons.  
>We got up and went outside as Chiron started yelling for everyone to get outside. "We have a new game," he announced. "You will be put into teams of four, blind folded, lead through the woods, assigned a navigator and given a map, and then you must find your way back to camp while fighting and avoiding monsters." Chiron seemed awfully proud of his knew 'game' so we trudged out with a daughter of Aphrodite named Kelly and an unclaimed boy named Elliot. Elliot had the map. Hopefully this would be easy and over quickly.<br>So of course we ended up hopelessly lost. I kicked a rock over the edge of the cliff we were facing. I whacked Elliot, who was about two or three years older than me, on the back of the head. "You're the navigator," Midnight said. "So where are we?"  
>Elliot's face was getting kind of red and he looked really frustrated. "I- I don't know!" he finally shouted. "I'm dyslexic!"<br>I whacked him again. "We're all dyslexic, stupid! You're demigods and I'm a demititan."  
>The last thing I remember was a metallic <em>thud<em> and the bottom of the cliff rushed up to meet me.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight P.O.V<strong>

I saw red then shoved HIM off the cliff. Then I jumped off. I grabbed Blaze's arm and prayed to my dad that the water at the bottom would save us. Come to think of it, this hadn't been very well though out. But hey now that I'm 15 (YAY! Yes, Noah had missed my birthday, and his own, but he did Iris Message me. One more year until he really is a pedophile for 2 years.) None of my plan seem to be very well though out. Anyway, we ended up alive and in one piece. The same could not be said for him.

"BLAZE AND MIDNIGHT SUMMERS YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KILLED HIM!" Chiron roared at us in front of the whole camp. "He tried to kill blaze. He hit her with a metal bat and knocked her off a cliff." Chiron looking embraced mumbles his apology and just walked off.

"That was weird." Blaze stated.

"You got that right." Was my reply before walking to my cabin.

* * *

><p>"You can't go in there." I told Noah after he told me where they were going.<p>

"Why not Percy and Annabeth went when they were 14." Well crud, that made me think. Leave it to Noah to make me think.

"They had Rachel with them. She was mortal. And you remember Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, he was in there and you remember what happened to him." Yes, I have a big Brother and his girlfriend (Who said sorry to me and is now my friend even thought SHE KILLED ME.) who tell me everything.

He was about to reply when Percy called from out of the picture, "Dude, come on! I swear you guys could argue all day if we let you. Well let me sped it up. Blah, Blah, Blah. The girls win with all their points but we go anyway." We both laughed. "Bye Noah. Tell Percy I hear him talking to Annabeth and they're the ones who talk forever. Tell Nico not to die or I'll die, kill him then come back to life, and you don't die, go insane, or…that's about it." And I waved my hand through the message. This just proves that Noah doesn't listen to half the things I say. **(A/N: Three guess where they're going. If you don't know… You're dumb.)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I LOST NOAH! Midnight is going to kill me, bring me back to life, and then kill me again. And then Blaze is going to be all sad so Midnight is going to bring me back again just to relentlessly torture me everyday except for one hour which she would give to Blaze to see me. But then Midnight will go goth again and start threatening the, as Blaze calls them, mini munchkin campers and then Chiron is going to get mad and if she actual kills any of them then she'll get thrown out of camp and there for probably killed by monsters and then Blaze will cry. THIS SUCKS!  
>"Noah!" I shouted, jogging through the maze and looking around frantically. I heard a whimper. Looking around frantically I saw him in a corner with his knees up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs.<br>"Come on Noah," I said with a sigh of relief. "Let's get out of here."  
>"Leave me alone!" he shouted in a childish voice. "No more monsters!"<br>"OK Noah," Percy said. "No more monsters. Will you come with us?"  
>Noah hesitated then shook his head. "I'm not supposed to go places iwht strangers who are bigger than me," he said. I glanced at Percy at the 'bigger then me part' who looked kind of worried.<br>"We're not strangers. We're you friends. Do you remember camp?" Percy asked. Something sparked in Noah's eyes and he pointed at me.  
>"You're my girlfriend's cousin," he said.<br>"Sort of," I replied. Noah seemed to except this and slowly stood up. "Noah, can you tell me how old you are?" I asked. He nodded and held up five fingers. "You're five?" I asked. Noah nodded.  
>Midnight is going to kill me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

I was sitting in my cabin reading a letter from my mom. She asked how camp was, how _Annie _(Blaze) and _Clair _(Fluffy) were, how Noah was doing. She remembered him from when we visited. And…if I thought that all three Summers Sisters would stay with her this fall. WHAT THE CRAP! I thought I told her. Fluffy and Blaze HATE each other so…no it would not work.

"Midnight!" Someone yelled. I looked and saw Taylor, Noah's sister. "Taylor what's wrong?"

"It's Blaze. Your sister Fluffy hit her in the head and she talking about your mom taking you guys to McDonalds when she gets back from work and yelling at all of us that her mommy was going to call the cops on us." I jumped up and ran out the door Blaze was in the middle of camp. When she saw me she stopped crying, ran over to me, and grabbed my legs.

"Melissa, weird people won't leave me alone." Crud, Blaze was wacked up.

"It's ok … Annie. Come on let's go."

"To mommy?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Bl…Annie to mommy." Ok her mind is reset to at least age 5 that's when we started not liking 'mommy' so much. Everyone looked at me like, 'what the crap, how does she do that'.

"Okay."

"Annie, how old are you?"

"I is fou." She sniffled. I picked her up, she wouldn't walk, and took her to her cabin where I put her in her cotton bed and gave her the bear. She was four.

"It's time to take a nap Annie, mommy is at work, I'll go call her." Blaze nodded and when to sleep. I ran out as fast as I could. I had to tell Chiron.

Nico was going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2: A lot happens to us

**Chapter 2**

**A.N. HEY GUYS! This is book two. For a while updates will be slow. As I (MaXiMuM rIdE 22) Have 10 broken fingers.**

**It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**Little bit of OOC from Percy and Annabeth. **

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

Its official. I am going to die because Midnight is going to kill me. This sucks.

"Hi Nico," Midnight said, sounding extremely awkward for some reason, kind of like she was trying to hide something. My brain must be playing tricks on me because I wanted to hide something. "How was the quest?"

"Listen Midnight. I'm real sorry- but" I started to say but Midnight cut me off.

"I need to say something first," Midnight said. "Don't kill me but as far as Blaze knows she's four. She got hit with a frying pan."

I gulped. "Well you can't kill me for this now. Noah... thinks he's five," I said, gesturing to the teenager who was educating Percy on play dough.

"Okay..." Midnight said, glancing in between the Atlas cabin and Noah. "This is really awkward now," she finally said.

I nodded. "It really is."

Then Blaze came out of the Atlas cabin with a half asleep look on her face. "Hey, that's my girlfriend," Noah said pointing. There was just one problem.

He was pointing at Blaze.

Later at dinner while Noah and Blaze sat drinking kool-aid and eating chicken nuggets Percy and Annabeth stood up to make and announcement.

"I... we... I'm um... I'M PREGNANT," Annabeth said. There was a collective gasp from everyone but Noah and Blaze, who were fighting with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

"Percy Jackson!" Midnight said. "You're a terrible role model. Dad _said_you were supposed to be one for Blaze and me. When Noah gets his sanity back do you want us to-"

"No, I really don't," Percy quickly interrupted. But hey she is his little sister can you blame him.

AAAAWWWKKKWWWWAAAARRRD.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

"Nico! Grab Noah!" I yelled grabbing Blaze as she ran by. She started kicking and screaming at me. "Midnight Noah thinks you're his sister!" Nico's voice yelled to me. Great, just great. A crowd had gathered to watch me and Nico get our little 4 and 5 year olds to bed. Fun. "Annie. Do you want the scary men and ladies to come again?" It was time to mess with her mind some more. Mean I know but I was freaking out; let's just say I'm glad I'm not Annabeth. "NO! NO MORE!" she yelled. "If you let me put you in bed and stay there they won't." She nodded and jumped in her bed.

"Nico I got her." I yelled out the door. "Okay get her to go to sleep then help me with him." I turned to leave but Blaze didn't want me to. "Melissa tell me a story." I sighed. Chiron told us to tell them stories about stuff that had happened to us. "Ok. Once, not to long ago there were two girls named Blaze and Midnight. They had run away from their crazy mother. One day they were running from so monster in the woods. The older of the two, Midnight..." she irrupted me then "You always like that name Melissa." I smiled. "HURRY MIDNIGHT!" Nico yelled.

"Anyway, she broke her leg. Her little sister Blaze," I shot her a look as she opened her mouth to talk. "Had to fight the monster by herself. The girl won and both girls passed out. When they woke up two boys had helped them, and they went to a safe place, and lived happily ever after the end." I got up to go help Nico but Blaze asked me a question before I could. "Melissa did Midnight and Blaze marry the boys?" I laughed and she looked at me funny. "What? It's a good question." She defended. "No Annie… their story hasn't ended yet. Don't worry. Everyone knows they'll be together a long time. But don't tell them that if you ever see them"

I walked outside to see Noah running around the cabins with Nico following him. When he ran past I grabbed him under the arms. He was kick and screaming more than Blaze. I as very had to not let him run off because he's taller that me. Me and Nico managed to drag him to the Apollo cabin. "Taylor, Jake open the door!" The door jerked open and they started laughing at us. "Oh shut up." Nico told them as we threw Noah on his bed. "Good luck!" I yelled over my shoulder as me and Nico ran off. "What! Don't leave us here with him!" They yelled back. I sighed. "Go tell Chiron we got them in bed and I'm going to go tell Noah a story. Dang, I thought my babysitting days were over." Yep a 14 year old babysitting her 16 year old boyfriend who thinks he's 5, dating her sister, and thinks that she's his sister. Nothing weird about that.

"Ok Taylor, Jake, go. He's not going to go to sleep while you're here." They nodded and left.

"Ok Noah. I'm going to tell you a story." He nodded and grabbed his teddy bear. He had borrowed it from some camper who didn't need it anymore.

"Ok. It's really scary (to a 5 year old). Once, not to long ago, there where four kids. Midnight, Blaze, Nico and Noah." he smiled. "My name is Noah. And your boyfriend's name is Nico." I started to nod then I realized what he said. "Wait, what!... Oh never mind." Of course the thought that. "Anyway, Midnight's sister Blaze was mad at her because she had sold her soul to Hades." Noah looked confused. "Why?" "Because Midnight's boyfriend Noah died and she wanted him to live so she decided to stay in the underworld for him. Midnight tricked Hades and got to leave. But Blaze didn't forgive her and thought she didn't care. Midnight broke up with Noah and went Goth." Noah smiled and yelled. "Like Nico! But when does this get scary?" I smiled. "Kind of. And soon. Midnight disappeared. No one knew where she was. Not even Midnight. Midnight was possessed by a demon. A daughter of the evilest …person ever to…live. She had been kidnapped." I got up to leave. "Melissa! What happened t Midnight? Did Noah save her? Annie will want to know if they got married. I've got to tell her this story." I smiled and laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. If you go to sleep now." He did go to sleep then. I snuck over and got his bow, arrows, and my knife. All the weapons he had. Then I went and took Blaze's too. They didn't need pointy things.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

"I AM SO BORED!" Midnight screamed as she flung herself onto her stomach on the dock. Blaze, well Annie, and Noah were napping and we were just sitting on the dock.

"Let's teach you to fight with swords," I said, getting to my feet.

"I'm no good with swords," Midnight moaned. "They're all... Blaze's weapon."

"It's good for a demigod to be able to use more than one weapon," I disagreed. "Blaze is deadly with swords, bows and arrows, knives, anything heavy, and anything mildly pointy."  
>"That's because she's Blaze," Midnight said with a roll of her eyes.<p>

"Come on," I whined. "Blaze and Noah aren't going to be around for a while so we'll need some for of entertainment."

"Fine," Midnight huffed. We went out into an open area and I handed her a spare sword. Ten minutes later she was clumsily attempting to sword fight with me.

"That's it!" she shouted as a disarmed her again. "I have no clue how Blaze does this all the time but I'm done!" She chucked the sword at me and I narrowly avoided having my head kabobbed by ducking. I was quiet for a while before speaking.

"Good aim. Let's work on throwing knives next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon P.O.V<strong>

I watched as my daughter stared open-mouthed at the son of Hades.

"Nico I almost killed you." She said sounding shocked. Hades came in to watch with me at that time. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Nico laughed at her. I zap my self down there and they stopped laughing when they saw me. "Lord Poseidon." Nico said. "Sup dad." Midnight said. My children are odd. "Midnight my dear I have two things and a question for you." She nodded for me to keep going. "First this." I waved my hand and a starfish charm appeared on her bracelet. She waved her hand and the sword was in her hand. It was my first. I was made of pure water but could cut through anything and was unbeatable. When she held it, it was purple. Odd. She quickly disarmed Nico and left him wondering what happened. That was funny. "The second." Another wave of my hand put a seashell charm. "Those are throwing knives that never run out and come back to you. They are like your question is, hows wave." Midnight smiled. "Godd. She almost got eaten, but she's ok." I nodded. "Midnight don't follow your brother's example." And with that I was back in the TV room with Hades. "If you throw one of those at me I will kill you." Nico threatened. My daughter smiled and got out her sword. "Fine, hey show me how to do that thing you did to Blaze that one time when you guys first dueled." She told him. "Ok." And they dueled until Noah and Blaze woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Sane and Kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. HEY GUYS! This is book two. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

When Noah and... Annie were awake they went down and sat on the dock.

"Is it such a good idea to leave them by the water by themselves?" I asked Midnight.

"Blaze learned to swim about the same time she learned to crawl. And I would be really mad at my dad if he let them drown," she said.

"Ooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy..." I said.

3rd person P.O.V.

"Hey Annie," Noah said. "Wanna go down to the dock?"

"Sure," Annie said. Annie and Noah went down to the dock and sat down. Slipping out of her socks and shoes Annie starting swinging her feet back and forth in the water. Noah grabbed Annie hand and traced her fingers.

"Wanna go swimming?" he asked. Annie nodded.

"Sure," she said. Standing up she cannonball into the water. Noah laughed and followed her in. They swam for about forty minutes before Midnight came and yelled for them to come on and eat.

"But I'm not hungry yet," Blaze said.

"We'll eat later," Noah said.

"No," Midnight said. "Come eat now." Annie and Noah shared a look and a tiny nod that could easily look like they were bobbing in the water. They each grabbed one of Midnight's arms suddenly and yanked. Midnight came tumbling into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight P.O.V<strong>

They didn't eat that night. And I had them locked in they're cabin with endless surveillance all day the next day and they were not allowed near the water until they were sane. Harsh I know, I try.

After dinner I was helping Annabeth and Percy move Annabeth's stuff into our cabin. "Oh my gods, you guys are slobs. Does it run in the family?" She asked as we walked in. "Well…yes. And I haven't been here to help clean because me and Nico have been raising two kids…that sounded weird…anyway, if it wasn't too late I don't suggest it." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I think we might be a little better at it than a 14 year old and a twelve year old." She would see.

"Anyway, I'm going to go cheek on Blaze and Noah, also I need to make sure Nico didn't die in his sleep." I walked to cabin 14, the Atlas cabin, and looked in the window. Blaze was out. So I went to the Apollo cabin.

Taylor opened the door. "Did he kill you yet?" I asked. She looked awful she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a haystack. She nodded. "I'll fix it." I walked in and saw Noah jumping up and down yelling about something or other. "Noah! Do you want to here the rest of the story?" He jerked his head around to see me. He smiled and ran to sit on his bed. "Ok, where did I stop last time?" I asked. Of coarse I knew but did he. "Midnight was kidnapped and you were going to tell me what happened to her." I nodded. "Ok. Well, guess what. You know how that story ends already." He gasped. This was kind of fun. It was going to be a great story to tell one of these days. "I do?" I nodded. "Yep. And if you go to sleep like Taylor and Jake tell you to you might remember." Then I left to go to cabin 13, the Hades cabin.

I just walked in. Nico was passed out of his floor. I walked over and nudged him with my foot. He did move. I rolled my eyes and walk to my cabin to Iris Message Apollo. When his image came up I stated the problem. "Um, hey, Apollo. I think we killed Nico." Apollo laughed. "Just tell him someone is dying he'll wake up." I nodded and ran over to his cabin. "Nico! Midnight's drowning!" He groaned "No she's not. You're Midnight." I suppressed a laugh. "No I'm not. I'm Annabeth."

"Midnight can't drown. She a daughter of Poseidon."

"So?"

"He's the god of wet stuff."

"No that's Aphrodite."

"What's Poseidon the god of then?"

'Love and beauty." He got up.

"Let's go save Midnight." I flicked him in the forehead.

"I hate you Midnight."

"I know." And I ran to the beach. Ooopppps.


	4. Chapter 4: Re Sane and Aphrodite

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. HEY GUYS! This is book two. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**Miggy not Fax wrote Apollo and MaXiMuM rIdE 22 wrote Aphrodite. **

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

"Gimme!" Blaze shouted, stretching her hands up as she tried to reach the shiny package I held over my head. Thankfully, I'm a good bit taller than she is.  
>"No, Annie," I said, shaking my head. "You're not supposed to have candy."<br>"But its so gooooooood!" she said. I shook my head again. Suddenly Blaze flung herself out the open window and raced to the Apollo cabin. She whacked a window and Noah came out with his pockets bulging with what I guessed was candy. They raced off and climbed the Big House, sitting on the roof and eating the sweets Noah had swiped for them.  
>I went to the Poseidon cabin to get Midnight to help me get them down, but when I looked inside the bed that Midnight had been sleeping on was empty. A sea shell sat in the middle of the bed spread.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. APOLLO<strong>

"We're going to need Blaze and Noah... sane for this," I said. "Being my awesome, godly self I already know who can fix them."  
>"WHO!" Nico demanded. I held up my hands in the 'calm down' gesture.<br>"Aphrodite," I said. "Her original plan was Mico and Boah." I chuckled cuz it sounded funny. Nico was looking at me weird and I sighed. "Mico means Midnight and you as a couple and Boah is Blaze and Noah." Nico looked kind of like he was about to throw up so I took a cautious step backwards.  
>"She knows that's illegal right?" he asked.<br>"Technically," I said. "It's not illegal until Noah or Midnight turns eighteen."  
>"Can we just get back to the subject of getting Blaze and Noah back to normal?" Nico begged.<br>"TO APHRODITE!" I yelled and struck a Super Man pose. Nico shook his head sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite P.O.V<strong>

"My lady, Lord Apollo is here to see you. He had Nico, Noah and Blaze with him." One of my many helper people told me. I looked to from my mirror.

"Send them in." I said before looked back at myself trying to pick between two lipsticks.

"APHRODITE!" a voice yelled at me. I started crying. Why are they yelling at me? What did I do to them! Apollo and the Demi-Gods walked in.

"Oh Aphrodite don't cry. He didn't mean to yell at you." Apollo tried to calm me. I stopped crying.

"Okay, what can I do for you? And where is Midnight? I like her." I sniffled.

"My lady Midnight's been kidnapped and we need your help to get her back." Nico told me. I started crying again. I like Midnight. She was so fun. I can't decide who I want her to end up with in the end. Sorry I'm ADHD too you know.

"That's so sad! What can I do to help?" I asked.

"We need you to make Blaze and Noah sane so they can help." Apollo told me. I felt my bottom lip shake.

"But what about Mico and Boah?" I saw Nico roll his eyes but I shook it off.

"Aphrodite I think it's a risk worth taking and you seem to forget that's against the law in New York." Apollo said.

"So, Midnight/Noah and Blaze/Nico will be one day too. Midnight/Noah will be for two years." I shot but. I stopped crying too. "But I will lift my curse of insanity on them." And with a wave of my hand Noah and Blaze were sane.


	5. Chapter 5: 5, 4, 3, 2

**Chapter 4**

**A.N. Just so you know we made life for Noah a lot harder than it sounds. **

* * *

><p><span>Blaze P.O.V. <span>

I could immediately tell something was wrong as I looked around. First, all of my memories of the past several days were fuzzy and odd. Second, I was with Nico, Noah, and Apollo. No Midnight. Third, my mind was in military mode. Fourth, I was wearing footie pajamas, 'nuff said.

"Nico, sit rep!" I called out quickly. He stared at me blankly for several seconds and I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Situation report, dumb boat."

"Well, Midnight went missing so we had Aphrodite lift her curse of insanity from you and Noah," he said.

"Insanity?" I asked. "Like rocking back and forth, drooling on yourself in a corner or what?"

"Um… Insanity like… thinking your four years old and dating Noah who thinks he's five," he rushed out.

"I will scream WHAT at you later, but there is a bigger problem at hand now," I said, not missing a beat. "What happened to Midnight?"

"We don't really know," Apollo broke in.

"Look away," a deep voice bellowed and our eyes snapped shut. When we opened up our eyes again Poseidon was standing there.

"Oh, hello Lord Poseidon," Nico said respectfully.

"Sup step papa," I said and Nico smacked his forehead. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Gods, you're so much like you're sister," he muttered.

"Only stupider," Noah mumbled. Being the innocent little angel I am I have no clue how my shoe ended up hitting him in the stomach.

"I know who had Midnight," Poseidon said abruptly, changing the subject.

"WELL SPILL THE BEANS OLD MAN," I said in my usual respectful tone.

He paused only to glare at me before continuing. "It's my… um… wife," he said. "She doesn't like Midnight and Blaze for obvious reasons."

"Well if you know why don't you just go get her?" Noah asked, confused. I head slapped him.

"Tartus hath no fury like women scorned," I said.

"I don't think that's exactly how it goes, but that's the point," Poseidon agreed. I stuck my tongue out at Noah.

"She's holding her underwater, so I will give you all the ability to breath underwater and help you as much as I can discreetly along the way, but that's all I can do," he said. I nodded.

"Let's go get my big sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

I watched as the mad woman paced in front of me. Wait can you even pace underwater? Never mind back to the point.

"So Midnight," she spit my name like it was a curse to the gods or something. "Are you going to tell me where your mother is?" I rolled my eyes. "I already told you sure I'd tell you but you keep slapping me!" _Slap!_

"And I told you. I don't want to know where she is unless you tell me where _they _are." Again I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I understand revenge at her. I get a little confused at revenge on me. But why revenge on the other ele… two Summers kids?" I caught my self at last minute. Not even Blaze and Fluffy know the truth I almost told. I mean if Blaze's memory of her younger years was better she might remember Twilight but she was too young to know the rest.

"Your whole family must pay." She replied not missing a beat. Good she didn't catch my blunder. "And I know a way to make you talk. Nico, Blaze and Noah will be coming soon, your father will lead them strait here, and I wonder…" she paused and smiled cruelly. "How good Noah would be at Archery with one arm." She laughed like they do in those movies. I lunged at her and she hit the sand floor and her breath left her in a whoosh.

Triton pried me, kicking and cursing, off of her.

"Well someone needs anger management classes." I stopped and gave her a look.

"Dude, look who's talking." She shrugged. You know if she wasn't trying to kill my family we could be great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah P.O.V<strong>

"Midnight, what were you thinking when I was dead?" Midnight and I had been sitting on her bed late the night before Nico and I left on our quest. Even in the dark I could see her face turn redder than her hair.

"That I had no idea what I was gonna do. I was thinking 'bout running away from camp for a while. You're one of the main reasons I even stay at camp." At that I had grinned. Midnight looked over at Blaze who had grown tired of sleeping outside and seemed to have forgiven Midnight. She sighed. "I wish Blaze could have been normal. She could have been a normal little kid who didn't have to worry about her sister being possessed or a monster living in her head. Or I could have taken better care of her than I did. Like Fluffy used to take care of me at home." Midnight was talking to herself more than me now.

I remember that was the first time I understood maybe I didn't get how deep Midnight cared for Blaze or how much Fluffy's reaction to Blaze hurt Midnight.

Nico shook me awake then. "Dude, come on, wake up. We gotta go save your girlfriend remember."

* * *

><p>Fining the underwater prison Midnight was kept in was easy, thanks to her dad with his waves and stuff.<p>

Blaze being, well, her had taken charge and we were hidden right in the door way. We could see Midnight, being held by her half-brother Triton, glaring at her captor. She had a very red hand print on her face.

"You've been lying to me, Midnight. You know they're coming for you." Midnight rolled her eyes.

"No, they're really not, trust me, I know 'too insane to do anything helpful' when I see it. Blaze couldn't even brush her own hair much less save her sister." _Slap! _Even underwater it sounded painful.

Blaze turned to us. "You guys get Triton. I'll get that mermaid chick." Blaze knew her name but I guess she wasn't feeling very respectful. Blaze launched herself, which is hard to do underwater, at her. Nico and I swam in and Triton had vanished. Blaze turned to leave. I should have known it would be that easy.

The last thing I remember was the pain in my hand and thinking that I'd never seen water that shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Midnight's P.O.V.<span>**

I sat at my desk the next day trying to think of something to do. Now that we were done building Blaze's new cabin she wasn't always here to entrain me, and Noah was still knocked out for his own good.

Then Apollo walked in. "Um…Midnight, Noah woke up and he's freaking out." I, being as wonderful as I am, walked, well ran, all the way to the infirmary.

"Hey, Noah." I said walking in. I sounded like this was normal. A bunch of Apollo kid looked at me weird and I gave them a look that said 'Acting different will only make it worse.'

"Midnight I can't do archery any more." He said with a sound of panic in his voice.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't"

"_Yes_ you can." I argued. He was acting like he lost his whole arm or something.

"How, Midnight?" he asked me almost yelling at me. That made me mad. I walked over, sat on the edge of his bed, grabbed his arm and shoved it in front of his face. He quickly closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes." He slowly opened his eyes and winced when he saw his hand. Nico and Blaze were here now.

"Now how do you hold a bow?" I asked.

"Midnight you already know," he started.

"Just tell me.' I insisted. He sighed.

"I'm right handed so I hold the body of the bow with my left hand and pull the string back with…" he trailed off and I smirked.

"The pointer and middle fingers of your right hand, which, lucky enough, are the only fingers you have left on that hand."

Yeah, you heard me right. Noah got his thumb, ring finger, and pinky of his right hand zapped off.


	6. Chapter 6: Twister

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. NICO<strong>

"Please!" Blaze begged Noah. She was, literally, on her knees begging him. Midnight had dignity enough to stand while she sniffled pathetically.  
>"Blaze, you can't just go shoplifting every time we go to New York," he chided.<br>"Come on, Noah," I said. "They just want some candy."  
>"Yeah!" Midnight agreed eagerly. "How could it hurt?"<br>"Fine," Noah relented hesitantly. "But, somehow, this is going to bite us in the butt later."

"Hey..." a teen said to us as we trailed behind the girls as they casually browsed the store. "I know you're faces..." We glanced at each other nervously as he snapped his fingers with recognition. He pointed at Noah, "You're that kid you killed the president's daughter!" I just had time to think 'what the crap' before he turned on Blaze and Midnight. "And you're those girls who disappeared five years ago, Annie and Melissa Wheatwash! DAD, GET OVER HERE!"  
>"It's Whitewash," Blaze corrected irritably as we sprinted towards the front door, but it was too late. The kid's dad, and dull looking guy in a suit, probably a fed or a cop, was already after us. We skidded and tried to turn, but we were trapped. The dad held a gun on Noah with one hand and held up a government badge towards us and the store employees. I was right, a fed.<br>"This, Midnight, is how it could hurt!" Noah said as his eyes flickered around the room panicked.  
>Blaze had that look in her eyes that she gets before going all 'escape at all cost'. Her eyes landed on me then flickered purposefully towards the window. I nodded, knowing there was no other choice. Someone had to get back to camp and tell them what happened so we could come back for them, and right now, I was the only one they wouldn't be able to broadcast a picture of. Blaze grabbed a shelf, and shoved it over and I ran forward, kicking the fragile glass pane into smithereens then bursting into the street, running like the hounds of Hades were after me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V.<strong>

"And you're those girls who disappeared five years ago, Annie and Melissa Wheatwash! DAD, GET OVER HERE!" the teenager yelled.  
>"It's Whitewash," Blaze corrected irritably as we sprinted towards the front door, but it was too late. The kid's dad, and dull looking guy in a suit, probably a fed, was already after us. We skidded and tried to turn, but we were trapped. The dad held a gun on Noah with one hand and held up a government badge towards us and the store employees. I was very tempted to jump on this guy. I mean there's a law against holding a loaded gun on a minor.<br>"This, Midnight, is how it could hurt!" Noah said as his eyes flickered around the room panicked. I felt a sharp ping of gilt.  
>Blaze had that look in her eyes that she gets before going all 'escape at all cost'. Her eyes landed on Nico then flickered purposefully towards the window. Noah didn't notice that, his eyes were now flicking between the gun and me. His eyes clearly said 'Don't you dare even think about it.' Suddenly Blaze grabbed a shelf, and shoved it over and Nico ran forward, kicking the fragile glass pane into smithereens then burst into the street.<p>

I heard a gun fire. I looked toward Noah frantic but could see anything cause guess what, THE LIGHT WENT OUT.  
>"Noah! Blaze, go, go with Nico and get Chiron and Percy." I heard light foot steps and saw Blaze climb out the window.<br>"Midnight!" It was Noah somewhere to my right. "I'm ok!"

The light flickered back on and I saw the guy yank Noah up. Noah winced as they shoved his arms behind his back, cuffed him and started dragging him out the door.

The next thing I know we were in the back of a fed's car.

* * *

><p>"Midnight calm down they don't have anything on you. You know what the penalty, even for a minor, is for killing the president's kid. Life in prison, or even death by lethal injection." That stopped my pacing. I walked away from the cell bars and sat by Noah on the bench.<p>

"Don't' worry. They called my dad, your dad, and Chiron said he's trying to contact Zeus" I tried to sound convincing. I failed epically.  
>"My hands hurt really bad." Noah stated after a few minutes.<br>"Sorry Noah, I can't get them off." I apologized. They would take the hand cuffs off him. Then I guy with a gun walked in, He grabbed Noah and lead him out of the cell.

I ran to the bars. "Don't tell them anything until your dad gets here Noah!" I yelled as they walked down the hall. Noah looked back.  
>"Don't worry I won't" then they were gone.<p>

I huffed angrily and kicked the bench then flopped back on it, I closed my eyes.

A few minutes later two voices interrupted my mental panic.

"Midnight?"

"Where's Noah?" I jumped up. It was Poseidon and Apollo.

"Apollo, Dad!" I ran to the bars. "I wanna go home." I whispered sounding like a five year old. But hey people from the 'America's most Wanted' were in here staring at me. You would be freaked out too.

"I know, Midnight. I'll take you home but you have to tell us where Noah is." My dad pressed.  
>"I don't know they took him ten minutes ago." Then the dude brought him back.<br>"Sorry the boy must stay. But most likely the girl can leave. We just need to talk to her for a while."

My dad started to argue. But I interrupted him. "No, dad it's ok. Noah I'll get you out." And I went with the dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's P.O.V.<strong>

Ten minutes later I saw a site I'll never forget. Midnight running toward us with two keys in one hand and a shot gun in the other. She looked crazy.

She unlocked the door of my cell and then unlocked the cuffs. Out dads recovered from shock and zapped us back to camp.

We both fell in a heap in front of the head table during lunch. Midnight quickly jumped up her red hair swinging. She still had the shot gun. She twisted it like they do in the movies and tucked in her belt. Then she held out her hand and helped me up.

"Hey, people what kick'en?" She said as everyone was watching her.

"Um…not that I'm not glad to see you but Noah how are you here?" Chiron asked. Midnight grinned.

"Well, let's just say I have a strong feeling I'm no the only one wanted by the feds now." I answered.

"Well, if knocking out a fed, stealing his keys and gun, shooting another, then escaping with a murderer makes you wanted by the feds…then yeah I guess I am." Midnight said calmly.

"You what?" I asked shocked, hoping I heard wrong.

"Um… oh hey look a butterfly." She said before running out the door.

Blaze and Nico walked up to me then.

"So…Noah…something you wanna tell us?" Nico said.

"Well…I guess I should start with the day I murdered the president's two year old daughter…"

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

"Blaze, why do you have a gun?" Chiron asked.  
>"Oh that," I said. Honestly, I had forgotten about it. "I lifted it off of the fed as I ran out of the store."<br>"How did you do that?" Nico asked. "You were right behind me!" I grinned wickedly, forgetting the situation we were in.  
>"I am a girl of many talents," I said mischievously.<br>A couple hours later, Midnight was back and we went to the Poseidon cabin to wait for Apollo to bust Noah out or something. We were extremely bored, resulting in us playing a game of twister. Chiron came in while Midnight had her left foot on green, her right foot on yellow, her right hand on red and her left on blue, Nico had his right foot on blue, his left on green, his right hand on red, and left on yellow, and I had my left foot on blue, right foot on green, left hand on red, and right on blue when Chiron came in.  
>"Hi, Chiron," I said with a wave which resulting in me falling and bring Nico down with me which made the mat jerk and knock Midnight off balance.<br>"Hey, kids," he said, shifting awkwardly in his horsey shoes. Was he even wearing shoes?  
>"What's the matter?" Nico asked while I tried to see if Chiron was wearing shoes.<br>"Um… it's the girls' mother," he said.  
>"Is she trying to escape again?" Midnight asked. Chiron shook his head.<br>"Had her meds dosage upped? Dating one of the orderlies? Oh gods, she isn't with another god is she?" I asked. Chiron shook his head, still looking awkward.  
>"Actually, she's been deemed sane. She's going home," he said.<br>"Well, good for her," Nico said. "What the problem?"  
>"She's taking the girls back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

Noah, Percy, Annabeth and I were sitting on the dock. It was a favorite place for me and Percy on a boring day.

"Hey, if Noah and Midnight play Twister, who do you think would win?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"I would." We both said at the same time. After we yelled at each other for a minute Annabeth punched us both.

"Why don't' you bet on it?"

"Right hand on blue." Blaze called hyperly.

"Ow! Midnight watch my face." Noah complained.

"I can't! If I move my head I'll break my neck!" I shouted back.

"Was that you hand or mine?"

"I don't know." We had been playing for an hour and we were very oddly set up. Blaze was spinning the thing after we had played with her for ten minutes she fell and broke her arm on Noah's head. (Long story) Annabeth and Percy were sitting on a bed laughing at us.

Noah walked in the room. "Hey Midnight, Blaze, when does your mom want you?"

"Last day of August. Why?" Blaze said . Then she paused. Noah turned to look at me and fell. Make me fall even thought I won still.

"Midnight what is he talking about?"

Percy stood up and left taking Annabeth with him Nico and Blaze left too.

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrath of Lady Athena

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

After Noah tickled me, I fell on his head which resulted in the large CRACK noise that came from my arm.  
>"Well that's not good," I said, barely flinching at the pain that radiated from it. Let's just say that I had had more than my fair share of broken bones in my life, but hey, that was to be expected from a demititan who ran away from home at five.<br>"Wanna go get it fixed?" Midnight offered.  
>"Nah," I replied. "I'll just spin so ya'll can finish up the game."<br>"Did you just say ya'll?" Noah asked.  
>"Yeah. I've always said ya'll," I replied, confused.<br>"How did I miss this?" Noah said to himself.  
>"Cuz you're stupid," I responded, which earned me a glare from Noah. "Wait, you just broke my arm and now you're glaring at me?" I held out my arm for him to look at and a tiny splotch of blood dripped onto his pants. "I think you can see the bone poking through."<br>"Okay," Noah said, looking nauseous. "I apologize; just quit dripping blood on me."

* * *

><p>So after everything was explained to Noah, who looked like he could cry, we went to walk around. "You sure you don't want your arm fixed?" Midnight asked, sounding like a mother the first time her child gets hurt. I waved her off.<p>

"Ambrosia wipes me out," I replied. "And besides, I like the hurting, it makes me feel like Noah," I joked.  
>Midnight began lecturing. "Jeez, I was kidding (italics on next word) Mom," I said, annoyed.<br>"Don't talk to me like that!"  
>"Stop telling me what to do! I can think for myself!"<br>"You're just a bratty little kid," she snapped back.  
>My sharp, fast intake of breath was barely audible. I could live with being called bratty, but <em>nobody<em> called me a little kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V.<strong>

"So, what do you think?" I asked Apollo glancing at him from my computer.

"I think it's a great idea. It'll make Noah and your dad sooo mad." He said laughing evilly. Blaze walked in the cabin.

"What will?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Apollo and I said at the same time.

"Tell me. If you don't I'll tell Noah you were make a move on Midnight and if you do I'll forgive Midnight." She said. I smiled.

"Blackmail, that illegal. Good job Blaze. Okay, we were planning something big…"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

"Hey, Midnight. What's up?" I asked walking in to the Poseidon cabin.

"Playing a game." She said glaring at the screen. She had a plate of cookies beside her.

"Midnight I'm dying." I tested.

"That's nice." Good she earned this. I grabbed the last cookie. I saw her press pause then look at the plate.

I smirked. Midnight frowned and jumped on me. We fell on the floor and Midnight sat on me and pinned my arms to the floor.

"Give me the cookie." She said. I smirked.

"Get it." If she let go of one arm to get it I could eat the cookie with it so she was stuck and she knew it. I heard the door open and close and Percy walked in.

"What the…!" I looked at him.

"Oh, hey Percy." I said. Midnight snatched the cookie out of my hand and shoved it in her back pocket then she jumped off me. Percy did a face palm and walk out. I got off the ground and saw Midnight eating the cookie. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go get my laptop and we can beat some level 50 people." I said walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

"So, Annabeth," I said as I hung upside down from the rafters in the Athena cabin. She shrieked in surprise and I inwardly grinned. "What are you going to name your kid?"  
>"We're not real sure yet. If it's a boy, we were thinking about Jacob or Peter, or a girl could be Annabell or Sally," she said.<br>"No, no, no!" I exclaimed "My mother named both of her kids normal people names and look what happened! She lost her mind, we ran away from home, and I have to social skills of a ferret! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FOR YOUR CHILD!"  
>"N-No," she stuttered. I smiled inwardly again.<br>"IMA FERRET!" I screamed and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>NICO P.O.V.<strong>

"Nico!" Blaze shouted. She ran up and jumped on my back and ruffled my hair. I laughed. "I have just emotionally disturbed Annabeth!"  
>"That's great," I said with another laugh. She beamed, climbed off my back, and began pulling me towards a tree before scurrying up. I followed and sat beside her.<br>"Guess what?" she said.  
>"What?" I asked, a bit scared of what she was going to say.<br>"I stole cookies from Midnight," she pulled them out and I took one and we sat in the tree, eating cookies for ten minutes before she saw my face covered in chocolate and laughed until she fell out of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Point of View.<strong>

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said walking in the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey, Percy. Blaze is a ferret." I said glancing up from my book about economics.

"Oookkk. Care to explain?" He asked leaning against the wall and eating a cookie.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I was thinking, maybe we should name the kid something different." I said simply. Percy thought a second then nodded.

"Good idea. And I just had a great idea. I'll tell you later." I sighed. I hate not knowing stuff.

"I'm coming in, stop making out!" Midnight yelled. She came in the room and had one hand over her eyes. Percy rolled his eyes.

"It's safe Midnight." She slowly peaked between her fingers before lowering her hand completely.

"Hey, Annabeth you know how you decided to put off telling her mother for as long as possible? Well, you may want to rethink that because she's in the Big House and she looks P.O. ed." Oh crap.

"Number one OH Crap. Number Two how do you know? And Number Three since when do you say P.O. ed" I said walk to the door.

"One: I know right. Two: The Midnight knows all, aka Noah saw her from the infirmary and told me. Three: Since just now." She said before following me out the door. I headed to the big house and Midnight headed toward the infirmary.

When I got to the big house Blaze was sitting on the steps.

"Hey, Blaze, I'll give you a cookie if you come inside with me." Blaze smiled nodded and walked inside with me.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

"When do I get my cookie?" I asked for the eight hundred and fourth time.  
>"For the eight hundredth time, later," she snapped as we continued walking.<br>"I'm pretty sure that was the eight hundred and fourth," I said. Annabeth looked at me and her left eye started twitching rapidly. "Do you think that if you did that for a really long time your eyeball twitching muscles would get really buff and eventually your eye would just pop out?" Her eye started twitching faster.  
>"Annabeth!" Athena yelled as we neared the Big House. She took a deep breath to begin rantyelling/lecturing her daughter, but paused when she saw me. "Why did you bring the strange one with you?" Annabeth shrugged.  
>"CUZ I'M A FREAKING FERRET WHO WANTS MY COOKIE!" I demanded. Athena stared at me for forty six seconds before she began yelling at dear sweet Anniebelle. Eventually, it got boring so I stuck my fingers in my ears and began singing the doughnut song at the top of my lungs, which is quite loud.<br>"I WALKED AROUND THE STREET AND I WALKED AROUND THE BLOCK AND I WENT RIGHT IN TO THE DOUGHNUT SHOP. I PICKED UP A DOUGHNUT AND I LIKED UP THE GREASE AND I HANDED THE LADY MY FIVE CENT PIECE, AND SHE LOOKED AT THE NICKLE AND SHE LOOKED BACK AND ME AND SHE SAID, "THIS NICKLE'S NO GOOD YOU SEE, THERE'S A WHOLE IN THE NICKLE AND IT GOES RIGHT THROUGH," AND I SAID TO THE LADY, "THERE'S A HOLE IN THE DOUGHNUT TOO!"  
>"STOP SINGING YOU INSANE CHILD!" Athena finally yelled.<br>"I demand my cookie, or a box of doughnuts!" I yelled. She gave me a box of doughnuts which a took with me and scurried up a tree to munch on while I eavesdropped, which turned out to be extremely boring so I took the paper out of the bottom of the box, that sticky, doughnut greasy paper and dumped it on their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

"I don't get it. Why do I have to learn this stuff that I already know?" I told Noah. We were sitting in my cabin with Percy and Noah was helping me catch up with years of missed school.

"MIDNIGHT SUMMERS, PERCY JACKSON, ALL CHILDREN OF POSIDON…!" Athena banged in the cabin yelling but stop when she saw tons of books spread around me and Noah on the floor and Percy on my laptop. She was holding Blaze and Annabeth by there hair and Blaze was muttering about child abuse and drugs.

"What are you doing?" She asked as if it wasn't the most apparent thing in the world.

"Midnight I told you I would help you tomorrow." Annabeth simple stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You started saying that a week ago Annabeth. And Lady Athena what ever she did she doesn't understand. She was dropped on her head as a young child by Twi…mom. She's kind of mental." I told her. Athena shrugged. "True, true, but Midnight the sooner you tell the better." She said before dropping Blaze who ran off out the door. Athena's eyes got cold.

"Percy come with me." And she dragged Annabeth outside. Percy had no chose but to follow.

"Poor Percy, Anyway, Midnight, on to algebra." Noah said. I groaned and slammed my head in the math book. Then I changed my mind and hit Noah in the face with my pillow.

"Midnight!"

"Just be glad it wasn't the book."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze POV<strong>

"Why must I do this again?" I asked Nico.  
>"Because you've gone to school for a grand total of seven and a half months and you're ten," he said.<br>"So what?" I said. "I get the material. I'm doing algebra that's past high school level. Why do I have to study?"  
>"You're great at, well just about everything, but you have the history skills of a snail, unless it's Ancient Mythology," Nico said.<br>"So? I'll take Ancient Mythology as my history course," I said. He sighed, knowing I had won that debate. "And why are the medicating me?" I asked.  
>"Chiron tried to talk to your mom, but they're still going to pump you and Midnight full of junk," he said. I scowled and Lady Athena glared at me from the picnic table where she was talking to Annabeth. I stuck my tongue out at her, not needing her random hatred of me to worsen my mood. I don't see what she has against me dumping doughnut grease on her head. It came out after the eighth time she washed her hair.<br>Finally, Nico relented into letting me stop studying and we went to see how Noah and Percy were doing with Midnight in the Poseidon cabin.  
>"What's up, peps?" I asked as I dropped from the ceiling and onto the bed. I had quietly crawled through the window and decided that this would be the best way to announce my presence.<br>"I don't know what's more bothersome," Noah said after recovering from nearly having a heart attack. "That you did that, or that it doesn't surprise me that you did that." Midnight grinned from the couch.  
>I nodded. "That is the million dollar question."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Concert x2

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

I ran to the door. "Wait! Midnight, Noah is busy so promise you'll wait until his shift at the infirmary is over to go bother him about it okay?" Chiron said as I got there. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"I promise."

Then I ran out and strait to the infirmary. I ran in and right into Noah's older brother Payton. He grabbed my shoulders before I fell over.

"Whoa, strawberry shortcake, in a hurry?" Yeah he really calls me that.

"Yep, if Chiron asks I was never here. Hey, do you know where Noah is at?" asked quickly.

"Yeah over there." He pointed in a general direction.

I ran that way and found Noah and Taylor looking at some Aphrodite girl name Nicale with an arrow lodged in her arm.

"Noah I need your help. It's really important." Noah jumped not hearing me come in then turned around.

"Is it more important than this?" he asked gesturing to the girl and the arrow.

"Yes it is. Chiron said it was all goes." Noah grinned.

"Taylor, Nicale, hate to run out on you but this is important. Call Jake if you need help."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

"Next up Midnight Summers." I said from the sound booth. Poor Nico was all alone…again.

Midnight went on stage. Her hair was in a side pony-tail, she was wearing a one shoulder sparkly purple top, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
>It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust<br>I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years<br>Steady hands, just take the bow...  
>Every glance is killing me<br>Time to make one last appeal... for the life I had

Stop and stare  
>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere<br>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
>But I've become what I can't be, oh<br>Stop and stare  
>I start to wonder why I'm here not there<br>And I'd give anything to get you what's fair  
>But fair ain't what we really need<br>Oh, can you see what I see

They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
>Untie the demons, I never thought I could...<br>Steady feet, don't fail me now  
>Gonna run till you can't walk<br>Something pulls my focus out  
>And I'm standing down...<p>

Stop and stare  
>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere<br>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
>But I've become what I can't be, oh<br>Stop and stare  
>I start to wonder why I'm here not there<br>And I'd give anything to get you what's fair  
>But fair ain't what we really need<br>Oh, we don't need

What I need, what you need...

Stop and stare  
>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere<br>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
>But I've become what I can't be<br>Oh, do you see what I see..."

* * *

><p>"Good job Midnight. Um, why are you changing?" I asked. Don't worry Aphrodite girl have towels around her.<p>

"Well you know that song I told you that Percy and Annabeth where gonna sing?" She stepped away from the Aphrodite girl. She was now where a dark pink tank top, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and her hair was in a pony-tail.

"Um... yeah, why?"

"Well we're gonna sing it." It made since now why Midnight had insisted on making we wear my red t-shirt black jeans, black tennis shoes and leather jacket.

"But Midnight you know," I pulled her closer because Jake and Taylor where listening. "I can't sing." I whispered in her ear.

"Yes you can." She insisted pulling me on stage. "Just go with it. I'll do the dancing." Taylor ran out and clipped a cordless mic on Midnight's shirt then shoved me to the other one. Midnight started.

"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that says I'm right when I'm so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight"<p>

She stopped singing. I started.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall more in love"

We both sang.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you."

Me:

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<p>

Midnight:

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I don't if everybody knows my name tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<p>

Me:

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall over in love

Midnight:  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you.<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(You, you, you...)

Both:  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)<p>

She came over from the other side of the stage and hugged me.

"See I told you, you could sing."

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. Only down side? I just now noticed all the Gods and Goddesses are here.

* * *

><p><strong>NICO P.O.V.<strong>

**-Earlier-**

I was sitting in the Hades cabin, waiting for the concert to start. The camp had realized that we hadn't even known Blaze for a full year and she was ten so that was a lot of passing out, so if she agreed, we could have a concert when ever we wanted. In my boredom, I began humming.  
>"Nico!" Blaze shouted as she climbed in the window. "I thought Noah said you had no musical talent?"<br>"I don't," I said, confessed.  
>"But you were humming! That means I can fix you!" she whooped gleefully and began pulling me towards my dresser and going through my clothes.<p>

**-Back to real time after last POV-**

Blaze was on for her first song. She was wearing a white long sleeved tee shirt, light gray jacket, and really faded jeans. She would change before we went on while Midnight's second act was on and we would end the concert.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<p>

Do you have to make me feel like  
>So there's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<p>

All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<br>Yeah oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Oh Oh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper…"<p>

As applause roared she scurried back stage and some Aphrodite girls held up towels for her to change behind. When they dropped the towels she had donned a dark gray tee shirt, a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, black mascara and eyeliner, fingerless gloves, and a pair of black converse with flames on the sides. Blaze had a thing for the dramatics, I thought as I gave my own clothes a once over. I had on a similar pair of converse, black jeans, and a slightly tight fitting black long sleeved shirt. Blaze had also taken the time to spike my hair.

"See me ride out of the sunset  
>On your color TV screen<br>Out for all that I can get  
>If you know what I mean<br>Hate to the left of me  
>And fighting to the right<br>Ain't got no gun  
>Ain't got no knife" Blaze started out as she went out onto the stage.<br>"But don't you start no fight," I said, coming onto the stage. The campers' jaws dropped. Everyone knew I had previously had no musically talent, but with half an hour, an ACDC song, and a weasel (don't ask) Blaze had fixed me.

"'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
>T.N.T. and I'll win the fight<br>T.N.T. I'm a power load  
>T.N.T. watch me explode" Blaze sang.<p>

"I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
>I'm a wanted man<br>Public enemy number one

Understand

So lock up your daughter  
>Lock up your wife<br>Lock up your back door  
>And run for your life<br>The man is back in town" I sang, enjoying the adrenaline that came with being onstage.  
>"Don't you mess me 'round" Blaze sand sassily<p>

"T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi  
>T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi<br>T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi  
>T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi<br>T.N.T. Oi" we both shout/sang.  
>"I'm dynamite" Blaze snad while I continued the "(oi, oi)<br>T.N.T. Oi,"  
>"And I'll win the fight," Blaze.<br>"T.N.T." Me.  
>"I'm a power load" Blaze.<br>"T.N.T." Me.  
>"Watch me explode!" Us.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Switched

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

"That wasn't funny!" I said my eyes wide with the horror from Noah's last comment. He was double over laughing his head off.

"It was so funny. You should have seen your face." He gasped out between laughs.

"One day I will get you Noah son of Apollo. When you least expect it. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you." He raised his eyebrows in question. Then he rolled his eyes and turned to walk off. I smirk and jumped on him sending us rolled down the grass hill. For the next ten minutes it was an epic battle of who was stronger. I was sitting on Noah with his arms pinned by his side smirking when I noticed someone had been yelling our names for the last ten minutes.

"What?" Noah and I both snapped turning our heads to see Travis and Connor Stoll smirking at us.

"Midnight you have grass in your hair and Noah You have ladybugs in yours." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and got off Noah and sat in the grass beside him.

"They aren't lying this time." I commented pick a ladybug out of his hair.

"They weren't lying either time." Was his come-back picking grass out of my bangs. I glared at the spot the grass had been.

"Anyway Midnight we need you to help us break into your cabin and prank Percy." Connor said. I rolled my eyes. Like I, Midnight Summers, was gonna help them.

"Why would I do that?" Travis smirked.

"Thought you might ask that. We were snooping on the internet yesterday and we found this." Connor held up DVD thing when his brother finished speaking.

"September 29th's live nation wide cable broadcast." My eyebrow scrunched up in confusion. Why would that make me want to help them? I looked over at Noah who shrugged as clueless as me.

"Allow us to refresh you memory. The day you got kick out of school." My eyes widened in horror.

"No!" I jumped on Connor trying to steal the DVD from him. The connived force of both Travis and Noah (traitor!) got me off. Without the DVD or Connor's death.

Connor got up and dusted himself off. "Now Midnight unless you want us to show this to Chiron, Blaze, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Apollo, and Poseidon to see this and then the rest of camp you'll do what we say." They then smirked and walked off.

I turned to Noah and flicked a ladybug off his lip.

"Ow! I might need that later." He complained reaching to see if it was bleeding.

"For what?" I asked.

He kicked at the ground. "Oh you know…stuff."

I Gibb slapped him and walked off to go tell my evil sister about the Stolls. No not Fluffy. More evil… angry Blaze.

* * *

><p><span>BLAZE P.O.V.<span>

Midnight told me that the Stoll brothers have a DVD of how Midnight and Noah got kicked out of school and that they were threatening to show it to everyone. As hilarious as that might be, it is my job as the evilest little sister in the history of epic, evil, little sisters to get the DVD... so I can blackmail her with it if the situation requires. _Blaze Rule #4, blackmail is always good._  
>While everyone else was at breakfast, I employed Nico to spread the rumor that I was up a tree and refused to come down and if anyone came near, I threw acorns at them and started yelling about octopi. Silly, gullible people. I haven't done that since I was nine... which was like a few months ago.<br>I slipped into the Hermes cabin. It was crowded with peoples' property and I was glad they had built me my own cabin instead of just stuffing me in here. It was easy to find Connor and Travis's beds, they were covered with things that were either A) explosive, B) sticky, or C) both. I searched for a while, but couldn't find anything. Suddenly I heard a set of footsteps and I flung myself under Travis's bed and held onto the frame with my hands and wedged the toes of my converse underneath one of the metal bars that ran across the bottom so they wouldn't see me on the floor.  
>Who ever it was stayed there for several minutes, but they left, and I quickly got out of the cabin. For obvious reasons I went through the window and hurried back to the Poseidon cabin. I had missed breakfast, so they had better brought me some doughnuts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's POV<strong>

"How is she still sleeping?" a voice, Percy I think, asked.

"Well when Travis found out little Blaze was snooping around I rushed over here and knocked her out so she couldn't make a run for it. Ow, dang you hit hard." The last part on account I'd sat up and punched him.

In the Poseidon cabin sitting around the TV were Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Blaze, Travis, and Connor (who had the empty DVD case.) Travis was holding our DVD player remote. I dashed toward the door and was half way there before the twins dragged me back.

Five minutes, three attempts to get out the window, countless ways to halt the DVD being shown, and the DVD being shown once, Annabeth and I were running around the lake.

"Did you see where they went?" Annabeth asked running a little behind me.

"Yeah, go get Blaze." She did. I kept running. Then I had a thought. Instead of running around it I could swim through the lake.

_Good job Midnight. Now hurry and go save you boyfriend. _Shut up Aphrodite.

I ran up the dock and dived off. About 30 seconds later I was on the other said of the lake running through the woods.

I saw Noah hiding in a bush a little to my left. "Percy!" I yelled. Noah's head jerked towards me and I held a finger to my lips.

Percy was soon standing beside me. "He's hiding in the Apollo cabin." I said. Percy headed that way and when he was out of sight Noah got up and walked over to me.

"Dude, your eye is more purple and black than my shirt." I pointed out. I was wearing a purple and black tie-dye shirt. "And when did you get so much taller than me?" I added. Last time a cheeked my head went to his noise. Now it was to his shoulder. And I'm not short.

"Yeah, it hurts. And around last week."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

The first thing I noted the next morning before opening my eyes was that it was too quite. A lot of Apollo kids snore but no one was. I opened my eyes and saw the TV. The TV that's in the Poseidon cabin. I sat up quickly and jerked my head around. I piece of bright read hair slung over my shoulder. I reached my hand up and saw my finger nails were purple. I jumped up and ran over to a mirror. I saw Midnight's shocked face looking back at me. I was Midnight.

Percy sat up from his bed across the room.

"Midnight are you okay?" I was about to say something when _I_ stormed in the cabin. Well it looked like me, black eye and all but I'm guessing it was Midnight.

"What's going on!" It sounded like me.

"You're me and I'm you." I guessed. I sounded like Midnight.

Percy walked over. "What's going on?"

Midnight, um, me, ugh, Midnight in my body shrugged.

"I'm really Midnight and that," she pointed toward me. "And that is Noah."

Blaze walked in with Nico. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We should keep a tally of how many times we say that. And Blaze Aphrodite switched mine and Noah's brain." Midnight said. This was so weird.

"For real?" Nico asked. I nodded and blew a chunk of red hair out of my face. Blaze and Nico feel on the ground laughing.

"Okay rules, you have to say in that outfit and no drinking liquid. Also no killing my body." Midnight said pulling a bunch of red hair into a ponytail.

"Um, this outfit is a tank top with a blood stain and short-shorts."

"It's your blood from that time you died in the underworld." Midnight snapped. She bobby-pined the bangs out of my eyesight. "There. Better?" I nodded.

"Okay let's go talk to Chiron."

* * *

><p><strong>POV Percy<strong>

Later at breakfast Midnight and Noah both sat at the Poseidon table as well as Blaze, Annabeth, and Nico.

"Just so it's known if Noah wasn't in my little sister's body I would kill him and if my little sister wasn't in Noah body I would set it on fire. Sorry Midnight it's just not scary when it's with Noah's face." I added that last part on account of the fact that she was glaring at me. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"We all know Percy." They all nodded in agreement. Then there was a bright flash and Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, and Zeus were all in the Great Hall.

"Midnight Nicole Star Summer! Noah Nicolas Shelby! What did you do to make Aphrodite so angry as to switch your brains?" Dad and Apollo yelled at the same time. Everyone looked at the two of them. They both stood up. Well, Midnight fell off the bench then jumped up.

"Wait, that's why I'm here, the brats' brains got switched?" Zeus started laughing.

"It's not funny! Hey, what's so bad about being me? Stop doing that? Doing what?" Noah and Midnight said at the same time. Aphrodite giggled.

"I do that think it is wise to mock them. They appear out for blood." Athena stated.

"Hey, I have a right to be 'out for blood'. I go to sleep as me, bright red hair, green eyes, 14 year old girl. I wake-up and, surprise! I'm a blonde, blue eyed, 16 year old _boy_. You would be mad too. No offence Noah." Midnight ranted.

"Geez thanks." Noah said sourly.

"Anyway I brought all of us here so Aphrodite wouldn't get killed by you two's dads. The other gods weren't helping so we came here."

"I don't get what the big deal is. It only last a day." Aphrodite pouted.

"A whole day!"


	10. Chapter 10: Sasha, New York, and Drugs

**A.N. PLEASE DON'T HATE MIDNIGHT she knows it's bad.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>NICO P.O.V.<strong>

I found Blaze sitting with a shaggy haired guy, maybe her age or a year older, and both of their hands were moving rapidly. The boy placed his right thumb to his chin and bent his index finger twice and pointed at me. Blaze's right hand moved quickly, and I recognized that she was finger spelling my name, followed by a few more signs I didn't recognize. I sat down on the bench beside Blaze.  
>"What are you two up to?" I asked.<br>"This is Sasha," Blaze said, hands moving as she spoke, presumably so Sasha wouldn't be out of the loop. "He's new here and deaf," Blaze explained. "Not many of the campers know how to sign, but I do so we get along."  
>"I didn't know you could sign," I commented. "When did you learn?"<br>Blaze shifted awkwardly. "I was selectively mute when I was little," she said. "I didn't start talking until our mom went nuts and we ran off."  
>I didn't reply for several seconds and Sasha put his hands up, thumb, middle, and index fingers sticking out on both hands and shifted them. Blaze chuckled, and I scowled at the out of the loop feeling. "Sasha says "Awkward"," Blaze interpreted for me.<br>"Good to know," I said, watching as Blaze translated it to her new friend. I felt a surprising spark of jealousy at their silent communication and shared experience.  
>"I could teach you ASL," Blaze offered later, as we made our way to the pavilion for dinner.<br>"I'm a slow learner," I said struggling to keep the bitterness out of my tone. Blaze shrugged.  
>"So is my sister, but she learned for me when I was little," the girl said. I didn't reply as I went to the Hades table and I could feel Blaze's curious eyes on me through out the meal, until she started talking to Sasha, who Chiron had allowed to sit with Blaze since he wasn't claimed yet.<br>Stupid Sasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's POV<strong>

Blaze, Nico, Noah, Sasha, and I were walking around camp. Sasha looked at me and signed, 'what is his problem again?' I quickly moved my hands explaining that he was still mad he was in my body.

Sasha nodded.

"This is stupid!" Noah yelled after a while of our translating. "Why can't he learn to speak and learn to read lips? Why does everyone else have to learn for one messed up kid?" I turned to him shocked.

"I have a sign even a jerk like you can understand." And with that I happily show Noah his own middle finger and walked off.

An hour or too later Noah, who had disappeared, showed up. I was about to tell him off but he turned to Sasha and signed, 'I'm sorry for what I said.' Sasha gave a half smile and signed back, 'It's okay, no harm done I hope we can end up friends.' Noah looked at me.

"He says it's cool and that you guy will end up friends."

* * *

><p>I pulled one of Noah's jackets on and grabbed my backpack. I cheeked that Percy and Annabeth were asleep and headed to the door. I felt tugging at my shoe lace and saw Wave holding a red rubber ball in his teeth.<p>

"Sorry buddy I can't play right now." Wave titled his head and jumped at my backpack. Since he was still a small puppy he would fit. I rolled my eyes and put him in before heading out. I got to Thalia's Pine when I got caught.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaze asked jumping out of the tree.

I bit my lip. "Stealing in New York." Blaze perked up in the dim moon light.

"Can I come?" she asked eagerly.

"Don't you wanna hang out with Nico?" I asked because that what she would be doing about right now.

"Um…not really he's kind of being a pain in the butt right now. Don't know what about." She smirked as if to say 'Boys, who gets them?' I smirked.

"Okay come on. But no drawing attention ourselves. I'm America's second most wanted in the body of America's most wanted. And you're pretty high up, after the murders and drug dealers."

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

"Okay, just let me go get dressed like a normal child," I said, before running back to the cabin. I put on a gray tee shirt, some faded jeans that fit me pretty well, a pair of gray converse that I wear all the time, and a gray backpack. The previously magenta streaks in my hair had turned green recently, don't ask how, so I pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail so they weren't so obvious.  
>With this done, I skipped back to where Midnight was waiting. "You're bringing Wave?" I asked as his little head poked out of the backpack.<br>"Yep," she said.  
>We got on a subway, keeping to ourselves in the back and not drawing attention to ourselves by talking to anyone, and rode to the first New York car dealership we came to. We quietly began creeping around, looking for something that caught our eyes. I tugged on Midnight's sleeve and pointed at the two door Dodge charger and sent her a look. She grinned and we tiptoed over. Midnight pointed at the doors which were welded shut, meaning that the previous owners had used it as a racing car. It also meant it would be harder to break into, so I began running my fingers over the top of the window.<br>It was cracked, not even half an inch, but that was all I needed. I went through my backpack and pulled out an unbent wire clothes hanger, a marshmallow, and a marble. I took I bite of the marshmallow and stuck the marble to the sticky part I had just exposed. I then stuck it onto the end of the clothes hanger and wiggled it in. The marble barely fit, but it was enough for me to wiggle it down and hit the switch that rolled the window down. Once the window was down I dove through, rolling down Midnight's window before positioning myself in the passenger seat.  
>"Don't get us put in a hospital." I said to her.<p>

"Blaze I'm 14 and Noah is 16 I know how to drive."

"I know how to knit. That doesn't mean I'm good at it." I pointed out. Midnight rolled her eyes and used a screwdriver to get the engine started and we quietly pulled out of the lot.  
>And that's the first step to our adventure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V.<strong>

"I wanna go to the toy store on 3rd avenue." Blaze said as I drove down something boulevard.

"Okay but I gotta go get…something from a friend of mine." I told her. She looked a little confused but agreed. I stopped the car outside the alley.

"Stay in the car I'll be right back." I told Blaze.

I walked into the alley and a tall Hermes guy who dropped out of camp dressed in gagster getup looked me up and down.

"You're not Midnight Summers." He pointed out the obvious.

"Actually I am. I got brain switched." I told the guy. I need to get out of here before Blaze got suspicious.

"Prove it. What's the password?" He looked smug even thought there was no password. He was making my life way to hard.

"Um…I'm Midnight Summers and if you don't give it to me I'll kill you?" I suggested. He handed me a leather bag about the size of my backpack maybe a little smaller. I sighed.

"Sorry man. I can't take it all now. My little sister is with me." I opened the bag and shoved a bunch of the smaller bags in my backpack and two in my jacket pockets.

"Next week my sister will meet you here. The cops are on my tail." I nodded and walked to the car as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in the Poseidon cabin. I was in my own body now. I was glad. I looked over and saw Blaze and Sasha playing Just Dance III (we got it in New York) and Nico and Percy playing a video game.<p>

"I'm me again. Good morning to all." They all nodded at me. The door banged open and Noah stormed in.

"Midnight Summers are you crazy, insane, are you trying to ill yourself! How could you be this stupid! I mean, sure Nico, I would even understand Percy but you! I mean we knew the drop out Hermes kid was stealing it but giving it to you! I thought you gave a $%^ about your life!" He yelled at me. I had never seen Noah so angry.

"Noah, dude calm down. What's you're problem?" Percy said coming to stand in front of me. Noah took a deep breath.

"Percy your sister is on drugs." Everyone stopped moving. I gulped. There was no way he knew.

"I am not. How could you say that?" I acted offended. Noah frowned he looked like he was in pain. He pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket. The same one I wore in New York.

"This is the jacket she wore when she slipped out to New York. In this bag is Morphine. This is what we gave Midnight and Blaze when they got attacked by that Manticore and every time she's gotten hurt since then." I bit my lip. And suddenly I was crying.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault! I couldn't help it! I know it's wrong but…" I stop crying suddenly. "Don't tell Chiron! He'll kick me out!" No one spoke but then Blaze, who I was sure would kill me spoke up.

"We won't tell but you've gotta stop Midnight. It can't be good for you." I nodded.

"Midnight where is the rest?"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's POV<strong>

"Noah you have to tell us. Where did you find it?" Taylor, my sister pressed. I hold just returned about fifteen bags of the Morphine to the infirmary.

"I can't tell you. I swear on Midnight's life it wasn't me but I can't tell you guys who it was." My brother Jake walked in then.

"Well who ever it was tricked you. Sixty bags where missing. Only sixteen are here." I cursed. I ran out only half noting Jake and Taylor following me. I found midnight at the dock.

"Where is it Midnight!" Her eyes flicked towards her cabin.

"You have it Noah. I gave it all to you." She lied to me.

"Midnight you've been hooked on this crap since me and Blaze went insane. It's got gonna be an easy thing to break but you've gotta try." She shook her head.

"I can't Noah. I can't get rid of it." She insisted.

"You can. I know you can." I disagreed. She sighed.

"You'll help me right?" I nodded. "The rest is under the lose floorboard in my cabin on the left side of my TV."

* * *

><p>"How is she doing?" Blaze asked me around an hour later.<p>

"She hide some from us but she gave it too me and she agreed to get drug cheeked every other day." I informed her.

"Noah, I'm mad at her. Really, really mad at her. But I know she needs my help." Blaze admitted suddenly.

"I know Blaze. I feel kinda bad that I didn't notice."


	11. Chapter 11: July 31

**A.N. None**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

"You know, Midnight isn't really on drugs," Sasha signed. I shot him an inquisitive look.  
>"How do you know?" I signed back.<br>"It doesn't matter," he 'said'. "Just go talk to her."  
>So I went towards the Poseidon cabin, which had been checked for drugs earlier, so Midnight was allowed to be in there. "Sasha says you're not really a druggie," I said, not bothering to announce myself.<br>"Well, duh!" Midnight said, rolling her eyes. "I thought it would piss crazy ol' mom off."  
>I cocked an eyebrow. "You're doing all this just to piss her off?"<br>"Well..." she hesitated. "Sorta. I'm also trying to get Noah mad at me."  
>I sighed. I should have seen this coming. Midnight was trying to get Noah to be mad at her so it wouldn't hurt so badly when we left. "I'm leaving to you know, and you don't see me convincing everyone I'm a junkie."<br>She shot me an irritated look. "Well what are you going to do?"  
>"Leave Nico my IPod," I said. Midnight grew quiet. She knew that my IPod was personal and had all the songs I had recorded myself.<br>"I'm still making him think I'm a drug addict," Midnight said. "And you're going to help me do it." And with that, she pulled a bag of crack out of her left pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's POV<strong>

I sat on Half-Blood Hill looking down on all the camp. The sun was just starting to set and casted an eerie glow on the cabins. Noah came walking up the hill and sat by me on the grass. I laid my head on my knees.

"What's wrong, Midnight?" He asked.

"It's July 31st." I said quietly. Noah's breath caught.

"You know what that means right?" I nodded and ran down the hill.

-Line-

Blaze was on stage first.

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand  
>Life's like a novel<br>With the end ripped out  
>The edge of a canyon<br>With only one way down  
>Take what you're given before its gone<br>Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad, you get strong  
>Wipe your hands, shake it off<br>Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up  
>And get back in the race<br>One more small piece of you  
>Starts to fall into place<br>Oh

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand  
>Life's like a novel<br>With the end ripped out  
>The edge of a canyon<br>With only one way down  
>Take what you're given before its gone<br>Start holding on, keep holding on"

I walked out on stage as she walked off. I looked at Noah who nodded. He thought I was singing one song when I was singing another.

"She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<p>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain"

Noah walked over to stand beside me. "By the way, I'm leaving Wave with Sasha" I whispered to him.


	12. Chapter 12: Bye, Bye

**A.N. None**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE P.O.V.<strong>

I was well aware that I was running late. Chiron had insisted I already be packed and have my bags waiting on the porch of the Big House that morning. About a few minutes before we were due to leave, I grabbed a rope, attached it to the roof, and began climbing. I was doing fine, until there were several shouts from below. Chiron had just given my 'mother' permission to entire the camp and everyone was gawking at the strange lady. I heard my name several times, and looked on instinct and my hand missed the next knot in the rope.  
>"Oh shit!" I shouted as a fell. Luckily, I had a lot of experience with repelling and had done a good job securing my makeshift harness. I heard a shrill shriek and I wiggled so I was facing the other way.<br>"Geez, calm down, lady," I said to my mother. "We're not running that late."  
>"Someone get her down!" she shrieked. I sighed.<br>"I can get myself down any time a jolly well feel like it," I said. I heard a few people mutter, "Who says 'jolly well'?" I do σκύλες!  
>Midnight came running in, still wearing the clothes she had fallen asleep in last night. "I AM NOT LATE!" she lied.<br>"Your sister is upside down, dangling from the roof!" Mrs. Whitewash said.  
>Midnight looked at me inquiringly. "So she is," she finally said.<br>"Hey, Midnight," Chiron said, holding up a small box. "Your package came in."  
>"YES!" she shouted in victory, and ripped the box from his hands. She tore into the box and everyone averted their eyes as she pulled of her top (she had a tank top underneath, you dirty minded freaks) and pulled the shirt that had been inside.<br>"'I'll bake you pies'" I read aloud and grinned, recognizing the phrase from one of our favorite parodies.  
>Our mom was too traumatized to notice that I grabbed the rope I was using, righted myself, changed the knot I was using, and repealed down the front of the Big House. "Are you two ready to go?" she finally asked shoving some pale red hair out of her face.<br>"Yeah," I said glumly, kicking the backpack I had packed. It was mostly full of the text books that we had been sent to get caught up with, and a small layer of my personal belongings. I had a couple of plain shirts, some too big jeans, a band tee or two and some sharpies. The things that meant the most to me were on me though, the jeans I was wearing when we met Nico and Noah, my florescent orange camp shirt, a leather bracelet that made me extra awesome, and the necklace my sword was on. Since joining the camp I had added a few more things to it so it was more like a charm necklace. It had my sword, the locket Nico had given me, the fletching of the first arrow I had split, and some other junk.  
>"Hey, Nico," I called. His head jerked up, dark eyes staring at me. "Catch," I ordered, tossing my IPod to him. He caught my precious purple device with ease and shot me a surprised smile. "Look after that for me." He nodded eagerly.<br>"I guess it's time for you girls to go," Chiron said reluctantly. Even though he often had to be the kill to our buzz, he liked us. To his surprise, I hugged him around the waist.  
>"See ya horsey-man," I said, and Midnight and I fist bumped him.<br>"Let's go, girls," our 'mom' rushed.  
>"Midnight," Noah shouted, running up the hill. He did a double take at the sight of our mom before continuing. "You forgot your bag. Taylor found it under the bed." He chucked it to her and she caught it with ease and slipped it on. "I'll miss you," he said, sounding like he was choking. Midnight pointed at herself, crosses her arms over her chest, and pointed at Noah.<br>"Aw..." Sasha and I said. Nico understood, but being the manly preteen he was, it was unmanly to- "Aw…" Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight's P.O.V<strong>

We turned to head down the hill when Wave jumped out of Sasha's arm and grabbed my sock in his mouth and pulled it. Then he let it go and spit on the ground. I laughed and bent down and patted his head.

"Yeah, Wave, that's Noah sock. Sorry. Go see Sasha." I stood back up.

"Oh I remember Noah. He was there when you visited me in to crazy house. Why are you wearing is sock?" Our mother rambled.

"I couldn't find mine." I said simply.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and Apollo popped up.

"Midnight Summers, Melissa Whitewash, whoever you are today! Drugs, really? You know your kid is gonna end up like Noah?" I raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed everyone was here. "With no brain, or three arms, or no arms! Oh, hi camp half-blood."

"Well, bye!" I grabbed mom and Blaze by the arms and ran down the hill.

Mother didn't note anything weird about the last bit of my camp time and started blabbing about school. Blaze looked at me and smirked.


End file.
